Acta Non Verba/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The camera shows the forest from a UH-60 Black Hawk, then moves on to Bravo One Charlie in the Black Hawk itself. Preston Marlowe (Narrating): With Uncle Sam being so busy with the war and all. And the gold bar being so small, we thought it was best if we held on to it for him, splitting it four ways. Not that everybody was happy with that arrangement. Terrance Sweetwater: Well maybe it won't buy you a whole truck, but you can start with the hub caps and build from there. George Gordon Haggard Jr.: Shut your trap Sweetwater! Sweetwater ignores Haggard in disapproval and changes the topic to the upcoming mission. Sweetwater: So, we're going to Zabograd huh? Nice place? Samuel Redford: It's 20 klicks behind enemy lines. An important harbor. The Army's launching an offensive and we're gonna be the first ones to go in. Sweetwater: Haven't they got guys specially trained for that? Redford: We're going in before them. They're too expensive to waste. Sweetwater: Yeah that makes sense. Haggard: Weren't you supposed to be shipped home right about now Sarge? Redford: Tomorrow Haggard. One more day of this shit and the only thing I'm gonna be fighting are blue marlin. Sweetwater: I hear ya Sarge. Next up the Caribbean! Redford: Well, after Zabograd. Haggard: Zabograd-a-ding-dong! Proceed Towards Riverbank Black Hawk Pilot: I'm outta here boys. Good hunting. Haggard notices the Acta Non Verba logo on the house nearby. Haggard: Hey Sweets. Ain't this the same fancy thing that was on that dead guy? Sweetwater: Acta Non Verba. Yep sure is. Haggard: Let's check it out. Sweetwater: It could be a trap. Haggard freezes, but thinks of a quick solution. Haggard: Hey new guy, you check it out. Search The House The player proceeds into the house. Let's assume that this is the first time he opened up the crate. Sweetwater: Hey Hags! Preston found some gold! Redford: Let's move out! Move Out The squad proceeds to the riverbank. Eliminate All Enemies On the way, they clear out enemies from a small village and then at the docks near the riverbank. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, over. Redford: This is Bravo One Charlie Actual, over. Mike-One Juliet: You are go for Objective Backfield, out. Redford: Okay listen up guys. Our armored division is moving in and our job is too cut off Russian supply lines before they get here. Let's get ready. This is the plan: we hit the weapons depot first. Once we have that area secured, we regroup and we move on to the fuel dump. Sweetwater: Excuse me Sarge, but wouldn't it be easy to do it the other way around? Haggard: Or we could split up into teams and take out both at the same time. Redford: Oh yeah that's interesting. Or I could shoot the two of you and do this thing alone with Marlowe. Sweetwater: Uh, okay we'll do it your way. Haggard: You're the boss. Objective Backfield Destroy The Missile Launchers The squad commandeer a nearby PBL and move on to to destroy the missile launchers. Once that is done... Redford: Well done! Weapons depot destroyed! Destroy The Fuel Storage The squad now head for their next objective, the fuel depot. Again, when that is done... Redford: Good job! Fuel dump taken care of! Guys, regroup! The squad regroups to a nearby smoke signal. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, we have a Russian advance team approaching the bridge. They're your priority target. You can not let them control the bridge, over. Redford: Mike-One Juliet, we are real thin down here. How about some air support, over? Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, negative on support request. I've got nothing for you right now. Can you deal with the situation, over? Redford: Yeah, we can deal. Out. Sarge is angry about having no support, until Sweetwater spots a device nearby. Sweetwater: Sarge, see that thing over there? I think it's a Russian mortar guidance system. Redford: Interesting, I bet we can use it against them. Haggard: Hell of a bet Sarge. Hell of a bet. Secure The Bridge Pick Up Mortar Strike Player picks up the mortar strike. Now the squad proceeds toward the target bridge. The player activates the mortar strike soon after. Eliminate Soldiers On The Bridge Russian Radio Operator: (Rough Translation) We got your target! Mortar inbound! Three, two, one After all the Russians have been eradicated on the bridge. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, got some good news for you guys. The attack on Zabograd has just started. Proceed to city limits and hold for further orders, out. Redford: You heard her, we're moving in. Haggard: That's fine with me. We get in first, we'll find some gold. Redford: That's not why we're here. Haggard: Wanna sail the Caribbean? You gotta buy a boat. Objective Offside Regroup At The Smoke The squad reaches the smoke signal just outside Zabograd. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, the Russians are in better shape than we thought. We need you to take out the defensive positions. That's Objective Offside for the record, out. Sweetwater: Did she sound a bit upset? I thought she sounded a bit upset. That can't be a good sign. Haggard: Must have been something you said. Sweetwater: I said? I never talked to... Redford shortly interrupts their argument. Redford: Listen up! Objective Offside is a back-up plan. It means our tanks are in trouble. We better get those guns right now, and stay in line this time. Destroy The Stationary Guns The squad enter Zabograd to take out the four 9M133 Kornets there, along with a BMD-3 protecting them. Redford: I think that was the last one. Now this town's gonna need a makeover. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this Mike-One Juliet, over. Redford: This is Bravo One Charlie Actual, over. Mike-One Juliet: Seems you saved the day again, things got a little hectic up there, over. Sweetwater: Yeah, well they're pretty hectic down there too. Mike-One Juliet: I can hear you Sweetwater, but you're doing a fine job, over. Sweetwater: She knows my name. Mike-One Juliet: Focus boys! Focus! Your orders are to rendezvous with the armored division at the beachhead, out. Redford: Rendezvous at the beachhead. We're moving out. Sweetwater: She knows my name Haggard. She knows my name! Haggard: I've been thinking about Miss July. How do you know she's good looking? I have this cousin who has a beautiful voice, but a face like a can of dog food. Sweetwater: Is that the one that you dated? Haggard: Yes. The squad reaches the smoke signal. The tanks soon start to roll in. Redford: Well, well, look who decided to show? Better late than never I guess, even though we pretty much finished the job for them. Haggard: How come those guys get all the cool toys? Sweetwater: They look good in those photos they stage for the press. Haggard waves at the incoming tanks. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, your orders are to join up with the 32nd Armored Division for the final push into Zabograd, over. Redford: Yeah? We were hoping for some R&R at this point, over. Mike-One Juliet: That's just gonna have to wait. We're low on troops right now, so command is throwing everything they got at that town, and that includes your squad, over. Redford: I hear ya, out. Protect The Tanks Keep The Tanks Alive The M1A2 Abrams tanks start to trek across the river for a while. Tank Driver (Back Tank): Come on, come on! We haven't got all day! Tank Driver (Front Tank): We're setting up a defensive perimeter at this location. Redford: Alright, we need to make sure these tanks reach Zabograd or the attack will fail. Stay close to them and keep your eyes open! A group of Russians ambush the tanks, but are taken out right after. As they go further down the river, more Russians move in, along BMD-3's, only to be annihilated quickly. When they finally reach the outskirts of Zabograd at its other end... Redford: We're clear, we're clear! Good work boys, we got 'em through! Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, over. Redford: Mike-One Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie, over. Mike-One Juliet: We're going to keep you out of the main battle for a while, but there's something else I need you to do, over. Redford: I bet there is, over. Mike-One Juliet: I need you to find the Zabograd command post and disable their communications before they call in any reinforcements. You do a good job on this one, maybe I'll get your boys out of Bad Company, over. Sweetwater: If it's getting us out of here, then we're all over it. Right Sarge? Redford: Mike-One Juliet, we're gonna go take a look, out. Let's move out! Assault East Zabograd Destroy The Radio Equipment The squad moves on through the town and destroy the communications in one of the houses. Note: The next few moments of dialogue below are scripted, so no matter how fast you are at completing the objective, reinforcements will come in anyway. Redford: Regroup time! The squad regroups. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet. Looks like you're too late Sergeant. They made the call, more hostiles inbound, over. Redford: We moved as quickly as we could, over! Mike-One Juliet: You're supposed to go home tomorrow, Sergeant! This is no time to start making mistakes! I need you to get your act... An explosion is heard. Redford: What was that? Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, you got a new priority order. We have a downed tank in the city square. I need you to find a good defensive position and protect it until our engineers can get it out, you hear me Sergeant, over? Redford: Roger that. Any further information on what they're throwing at us, over? Mike-One Juliet: No intel on that. I'm sure you'll find out, out. Redford: We're on it, out. You heard her, we go to the square and try to get a visual on that tank. Groundhog Down Protect The US Tank The squad reach the city square. Haggard: There it is! Over by the fountain! Looks fried to me Sarge. Redford: Ah just let the engineers worry about that! Our job is to defend it until they get here. The end! Sweetwater: That building over there looks like a decent defensive position. Downed Tank's Driver: Oh man! Am I glad to see you! The Russians start to advance but get all taken out by Bravo One Charlie. Redford: Ok, we're clear, we're clear! Where's the goddamn army? Sweetwater: We have enemies inbound! I can hear it! More Russians advance on the tank and squad but are all eradicated shortly after. Then, the US Army finally comes to help them. US Army Radio Speaker: Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Redford: Regroup on the smoke! There our boys! Haggard: Now, the world will know, that few fought against many, and, ahhh we kicked there ass. Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, the enemy is evacuating a large weapons cache. This would be a good opportunity for the final push on the harbor. And try not to screw up this time around. Out. Haggard: Harbor, eh? You think there might be some mercenaries down there? Sweetwater: Why 'cause you think they have some gold down there? Haggard: Yeah! Redford: Let's go! Secure Harbor Reach Harbor The squad starts to drive to the harbor. Sweetwater: You know? I don't think we're getting the credit that we deserve. We've taken most of this town by ourselves and... Redford: Well you know, Miss July did say something about getting us out of Bad Company. The squad reaches a roadblock. Redford: Road's blocked. Looks like we're walking. Let's go up this hill here to get a better view. Walking on foot, here they reach a point overlooking the area. Haggard: Look! They're leaving! All of them! Sweetwater: We actually did it! You think we're gonna get that transfer? Redford: I don't know, but you deserved it. Haggard: Yeah, right. Hey check it out! Down by those trucks. Those are mercs right? Redford: Looks like them. Haggard: Shouldn't we stop them? You know? Ask some questions. Maybe, search them. Redford: Our orders are to secure this harbor, so, I guess. Sweetwater: What? No hang on! What happened to not taking any chances? What about playing it safe? These guys could be dangerous you know. We're going home tomorrow, remember? Redford: This will only take a minute. Reach Trucks The squad opens fire on the Legionnaire mercenaries and wipe out all of them from the harbor. Ending Cutscene The trucks start to drive away, though Haggard ignores them while looking for gold but comes up fruitless. Sweetwater: They're dead alright. C'mon Haggard, can we get back to the others now? Haggard: Nothing! Not even a nugget! Marlowe: Where they going so fast? A gold bar falls off one of the trucks, giving the whole squad an idea. Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company